tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Patrick Macnee
thumb|Patrick Macnee. Daniel Patrick Macnee: Prolífico actor inglés nacido en Londres el 6 de febrero de 1922. A pesar de su extenso currículum, se hizo famoso y su imagen se vincula a la de John Steed en la serie televisiva inglesa Los vengadores. Vida temprana. Daniel Patrick Macnee nació en el seno de una familia aristocrática siendo el único hijo del matrimonio compuesto por el jockey/trainer Daniel "Shrimp" Macnee y Dorothea May Henry, quienes se divorciaron más tarde. Daniel tuvo una escolaridad privilegiada al ingresar al colegio de Eton (Eton College), donde pudo darse cuenta que la actuación sería el norte de su vida al participar en cuanta obra de teatro se desarrollaba en la dramaturgia de la prestigiosa institución. Fue expulsado cuando se le sorprendió con revistas pornográficas. Carrera actoral Macnee siguió una carrera de actor en la Webber Douglas Academy donde logró notoriedad hasta 1941, cuando se enroló en la armada británica en los inicios de la segunda guerra mundial. En 1942 contrajo matrimonio con Barbara Douglas. Sirvió desde 1942 hasta 1946. Después de la guerra visitó Canadá y Estados Unidos. En Canadá hizo connotación al aparecer en papeles y películas de corte bélico. En 1956 se divorció de su primera esposa. También tentó en Hollywood desde 1957 hasta 1959 trabajando para la "Metro Golding Mayer" en "Les Girls and Mission of danger". Apareció además en algunas cintas de Alfred Hitchcock. Los vengadores. En 1959, aunque obtiene la ciudadanía estadounidense, retorna a la Gran Bretaña y ayuda en la co-producción de una serie denominada "Los valientes años de Winston Churchill". En 1961, Sidney Newman de la ABC contacta con Macnee y lo convence de efectuar una serie televisiva denominada "The Avengers" —"Los vengadores"—, la cual acepta. En los estudios conoce a Diana Rigg, su compañera en la serie. La serie obtiene gran éxito en la teleaudiencia británica e iberoamericana, haciendo muy popular a la pareja Macnee-Rigg. La conexión y la empatía que entre ellos se produce trasciende la pantalla. Tras bambalinas, Macnee no oculta su entrañable admiración por su compañera Diana Rigg. La serie, de más de sesenta capítulos, tuvo muchos altibajos debido al carácter independiente de Rigg y la hostilidad que despertó en los ejecutivos de ABC, y sólo la amistad y los consejos de Macnee lograron que la actriz permaneciera hasta la llegada del color a la televisión. Posteriormente y a su pesar, Rigg dejó de la serie y fue reemplazada por Linda Thorson. Lamentablemente la huella dejada en la serie por Rigg fue tan patente que después de una temporada se decidió su cancelación. En Norteamérica. En 1965, después de la serie, Macnee decide nuevamente intentarlo en Estados Unidos, y contrae matrimonio con Catherine Woodville de la que se separa sólo tres años después. Participa en un sin número de seriales cómicas, como narrador en series de fenómenos extranaturales y programas contra el terrorismo. En 1988, a los 66 años de edad, contrae matrimonio con su tercera esposa Baba Sekely. Interpretó curiosamente a personajes aristocráticos con el título de sir, aunque nunca se le otorgó dicho título nobiliario inglés. Actualmente está retirado y vive en Estados Unidos. Teatro * 1987 Sleuth * 1986 Killing Jessica * 1984 Sleuth * 1982 House Guest * 1975 Made In Heaven * 1973 Absurd Person Singular * 1973 The Secretary Bird * 1972 Sleuth * 1971 The Grass Is Greener * 1969 The Secretary Bird * 1954 A Midsummer Night's Dream * 195? The Wedding Ring * 195? Mansfield Park * 195? The Holly and the Ivy * 1947 Julius Caesar * 1947 The White Devil * 194? The Assassin * 194? Once There Was Music * 1941 Little Women * 1941 Broken Blossoms Filmografía * 1998 Los vengadores - doblaje de voz * 1991 Waxwork II: Lost in Time * 1990 Chill Factor Carl Lawton * 1989 Cult People-Himself * 1989 The Eye of the Widow * 1989 Masque of the Red Death -Machiavel * 1989 Transformations Father Christopher * 1989 Scared Silly * 1988 Lobster Man from Mars Professor Plocostomos * 1988 Waxwork Sir Wilfred * 1988 Alien Transformation * 1985 A View to a Kill - Sir Godfrey Tibbett * 1985 Shadey Sir Cyril Landau * 198 Down Under- Narrador * 1984 This Is Spinal Tap -Sir Denis Eaton-Hogg * 1982 Young Doctors in Love - Jacobs * 1981 The Creature Wasn't Nice, a.k.a. Spaceship, a.k.a. Naked *1981 Space - Dr. Stark * 1981 The Hot Touch Vincent Reyblack * 1981 Sweet Sixteen - Dr. John Morgan * 1980 The Sea Wolves - Major "Yogi" Crossley * 1980 The Howling - Dr. George Waggner * 1977 Dead of Night * 1977 King Solomon's Treasure - Captain Good R.N. * 1972 Bloodsuckers, a.k.a. Incense for the Damned-Derek Longbow * 1959 Mission of Danger * 1958 Destination Nightmare * 1957 Jane Eyre * 1957 Les Girls - Sir Percy * 1957 Until They Sail - Private Duff * 1956 The Battle of the River Plate, a.k.a. Pursuit of the Graf spee -Lieut. Commander Medley * 1955 Three Cases of Murder * 1951 The Elusive Pimpernel a.k.a. The Fighting Pimpernel-Hon. John Bristow * 1951 A Christmas Carol - Young Jacob Marley * 1950 The Girl is Mine - Hugh Hurcombe * 1950 Flesh and Blood * 1950 Dick Barton at Bay * 1949 All Over the Town * 1948 The Small Back Room * 1948 Hamlet * 1948 The Fatal Night - Tony * 1942 The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp( extra) * 1938 Pygmalion (extra) Categoría:Londinenses Categoría:Actores del Reino Unido cy:Patrick Macnee da:Patrick Macnee de:Patrick Macnee en:Patrick Macnee fi:Patrick Macnee fr:Patrick Macnee it:Patrick Macnee nds:Patrick Macnee nl:Patrick Macnee pl:Patrick Macnee ro:Patrick McNee ru:Макни, Патрик sh:Patrick Macnee simple:Patrick Macnee